Evans and Potter: Reunited
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: The Marauders reunite in Dumbledores office for the order of the pheonix....CHAPTER 10 UPLOADED! PREQUEL ON WAY!
1. On the ExpressFletcher and Jo together?

Evans and Potter

The Chronicles

*~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 1

Marauders reunited….

Lily felt nervous, as if she were a little first year all over again as she stood on the platform awaiting the arrival of the train for the first time in 5 years. Her eyes scanned the crowd of black clad students all chattering excitedly about the new term, girls and boys moving from group to group showing other children there summer holiday gifts and new trends.

'And I thought you were to old for school' a voice said from Lily's side, a man in green travelling robes with his arms folded said. 

'And I remember a certain Mr Black swearing that he'd never go back as long as he lived' Lily answered knowingly. She grinned as the man beside and embraced him warmly.

'Oh god its so good to see you Sirius' she said warmly, breathing him in deep. 

'Lil', strangling me' Sirius choked as she broke away from him. Lily grinned at him and said 'Ops sorry' 

'Its ok, how've you been?' he asked, picking up her luggage. 

'Pretty much ok' she replied opening the door of the small platform café. 'You can ask how Jo is you know' Lily sighed, Sirius' face darkened and he looked away suddenly.

'How…how is she?' he asked, his voice croaky as if he'd only just learnt to talk or found his voice again. 

'Well, I could tell you the truth or give you the lie? Lily explained. They sat at a small table in the corner and ordered two teas.

'She hates your guts completely and wishes you would drop dead' Lily said to him, he nodded and muttered.

'That the truth?'

'No' Lily said simply, the woman brought their teas over and Lily began to stir some sugar into her cup. She looked up. 'She misses you, now that's the truth' Lily said, smiling at him his face softened and he took a sip of his tea.

'There is someone new though…' Lily began, Sirius frowned at her and said 

'Who?'

Just then a man in Quidditch robes walked into the café holding a suitcase and wearing a brown muggle rainmack, he was carrying a large case and had a rucksack on his back.

'Fletcher?' Sirius said in utter disbelieve, his eyes blinked several times before he realised Fletcher was stood in front of him, hand outstretched. Lily giggled at him and stared from his tattered backpack to his crammed leaking suitcase.

'Mundy?' she said puzzled, he took his mack off and pulled up a chair, he grinned at Lily.

'How's my favourite housemate?' he said grinning still.

'Erm…I'm fine' she managed as she swallowed her tea down the wrong way, Sirius looked from Fletcher to Lily and was puzzled, as far as he knew Jo and Lily lived on there own and had only had visitors, usually James or himself. Sirius felt ruffled at this new information and forced a smile towards both of them.

'You get a letter of Dumbledore too then Sirius?' Fletcher asked blowing air into his wind-chilled hands, trying to warm them up. Sirius nodded.

'Lily got one too, Jo didn't…. Are you with Lily now fletch?' Sirius asked innocently. Fletch grinned more broadly than ever and held Lily's hand affectionately.

'I'll take that as a yes?' he said awkwardly.

Fletcher diverted his eyes back to Sirius and said ' No, I'm dating Jo actually…. Lily is one of the best people I know she introduced me to Jo, I think you know her Sirius.' He explained, letting go of Lily's hand.

'Your…dating Jo?' Sirius murmured in disbelief, looking surprised. He glanced at Lily who was avoiding Sirius' gaze.

'Yeah, aw Shes a great girl. Besides Lily's going out with someone aren't ya?' Fletch asked taking something from his bag. Lily smiled and kicked him under the table.

'Ah!' Fletch said wincing as he clutched his leg in agony. Lily gave him a piercing stare and grimaced at Sirius.

'Lil' I'll see you on the train, I have to find James' Sirius said suddenly ' I'll leave you two alone' and he picked up his satchel and walked to platform 9 and ¾. Lily gave him a quizzical look and shrugged as the café door closed slowly and Sirius left.

'Whats with him?' Fletch asked puzzled

'Erm…I'll see you on the train Fletch, I have to talk to Sirius' Lily answered and left Fletch alone with his cup of tea and satchel. Sirius was angry, he felt as though Lily had let him down by not telling him things, he kicked a can across the platform and didn't notice wear he was going and bumped into someone he didn't expect to.

'Oh sorry, I wasn't watchin' where I were goin'' she apologized 

'No, its fine…' Sirius began. 'Louanne? Is that you?' he said, the woman was a taken a back, she has medium length reddy brown hair and grey eyes which were framed by glasses and wearing a business suit with a pencil skirt and a leather satchel over her shoulder.

'Erm…excuse me?' she said, blinking at him. ' I don't-know you, if I do I don't remember you' she shrugged Sirius stared at her.

'But, it is you. I went out with you in the 5th year' he explained, she smiled and a look of realisation spread over her face. 

'Yes, that's right and I dumped you for Simon! How could I forget!' she said chuckling. Sirius' grin faded.

'I'd forgotten that' Sirius said, through attempted laughter.

'Well, it was nice seeing you again, my I'm late I must get going….'

'Sirius' he reminded

'Sirius, I'll see you round' she said and waded of into the crowd.

'Louanne?' he called after her.

'Yes?'

'Good luck with your marriage!' Sirius grinned, she waved with her left hand and a sparkly diamond ring shone on her third finger.

Hope u like


	2. Silver Light WHAT?

Evans and Potter 2

James stood in front of the mirror, attempting with all effort to make his hair lye flat and the mirror kept on shouting out stupid suggestions like "You need a tree streamer, dear!" James glared at the mirror.

'Do you want to end up in the junk yard?' James replied, giving up on his hair.

'Don't yell dear, it's mostly unattractive!' the mirror sniped, James sighed and turned away from the mirror as he put his cloak on. Fastening it with a clip he called to a woman who was dressed in one of his old robes and was leant against the bedroom doorway.

'Don't listen to the mirror' said the woman in the short green robe. 'It's always snappy this time of the month'

He smiled at her, and she walked over to him placing her arms around his neck lovingly she stared at him.

'You better not be gone long, I don't think I can wait' she said winningly, looking up to him.

'I'll be as quick as I can. Dumbledore said it was important. Besides I haven't see Sirius for almost three months…. ever since I erm…broke up with Lily' James explained, swallowing hard. Michelle looked suddenly downcast; she hated any mention of Lily, as it was her fault that Michelle hadn't got with James first after they left high school.  

'Do we have to remind ourselves of the past, James?' Michelle said disappointedly, he sighed and broke away from her. He stroked her hair gently and whispered 'I love you, you know'

'I know' she said playfully 'Now you better get going or you'll be late' and she pulled his robes over him and dusted his shoulders of.

'See you later shell' he said and kissed her on the cheek and he left.

'Whose she? I've never seen her before' the fifth year boys murmured as Lily walked past them looking in every compartment for Sirius.

'Maybe Shes the new teacher' the younger boy whispered.

'Lily?!?!?' another boys voice called, she spun round and searched the mass of black robes. A boy with wispy blonde hair and brown eyes came up to her.

'Andy? Is that you?' she said looking him up and down. He hugged her; Lily was a little a taken back and embraced him lovingly.

'Wow, its really you' he said breaking away from her. 'How are you, you and James married yet?' Lily looked downcast and sniffed

'Erm…we broke up last year…. he…. erm…anyway enough about me…how about you?' Andy sighed and shook his head.

'I'm sorry Lil' didn't know' Andy shrugged. She smiled at him. 'So why you coming back, don't tell me you're seriously considering teaching' Lily laughed.

'No…' she said 'Do you have a compartment I can sitin, by the way you haven't seen Sirius have you?' Lily asked nervously.

'Oh I've seen him hes in are compartment. Ravenna's chatting him up, he seems quite upset any reasons why?' Andy asked sliding the door open.

'You don't wanna know Andy; you would think Jo and Sirius were crazy!' Lily said flatly whilst Ravenna Smith jabbered on at Sirius.

'Sirius!' Lily said and she collapsed into a seat opposite him. 'Whats wrong you've been distant all day, Fletch didn't mean any harm?'

'House-mate?' Sirius said knowingly ' Thought you only had me and James round'

'Sirius Shhs!' Lily pleaded; Sirius glared at her and went back to staring out of the window.

'I understand that some of them are arriving by train so they may be a little late in getting here.' Dumbledore said wisely. There was Arabella Figg an elderly lady with wispy brown hair, Remus Lupin a youth with blue eyes and light brown hair, and then there was Alice Jinks and Jim Prewett and Betsy and Alan McKinnon.

'C'mon we have to start now' Bella said irritated.

'Now, now Bella Lily and Sirius will be here with Fletch soon enough, anyone know where James….' James jumped out of the fire as Dumbledore spoke.

'Sorry professor, not late am I?' James asked dusting himself of from soot.

'No, but why did Sirius not travel with you James?' Dumbledore asked concerned

'I was at Michelle's', he said 'Sirius said he'd catch t'train with Lily and Fletcher' 

The train plunged into darkness as it went under a tunnel, the lights of the compartment flickered for a moment and the students looked from one another to the flickering lights. Then with a sudden click they each smashed, spraying glass over the students.

'Ahhhh!' Ravenna said and she dove under her cloak, Lily shielded her eyes and sunk back into her seat as far as she could to avoid being hit with glass.

'Sirius, are you ok?' Lily said sounding worried as she groped in the darkness for Sirius' hands. 'Whats happening?'

'I don't know Lil'' he replied, blinking in the darkness. Andy had leapt from his seat and looked up and down the corridor outside the compartment where heads were popping out of doors as dark etched shadows.

'What the-' Andy said and a bright silver blinding light illuminated the corridor.

A/n: Hope u like this JKR owns all…I own the peeps u don't recognise….i apologise for my punctuation and spelling….i'll post the next part if people want it, but you have to review first for the next chapter if you want it!


	3. Aquiering a new job andSnape?

Evans and Potter 3

Andy ducked back in, slamming the doors shut, and his eyes slightly wide and pale in colour meanwhile Lily and Sirius had jumped to their feet and were checking the windows. Lily sighed a sigh of relief as she felt the train's wheels still moving beneath her, for last time this had happened it had been because of Dementors.

'Its not Dementors, the trains still running' Lily sighed, peeking out of the other window.

'It was someone on the train, it came from up there' Andy said, he pointed as Sirius pulled open the doors and squinted in the darkness. He glanced to Lily who swallowed loudly and looked rather sceptical.

'Sirius, maybe we should get Fletcher' Lily said worryingly

'No, it was probably just a simple blocking spell with a bit too much power' Sirius replied and pulled himself out of the compartment, Andy and Lily were clutched to the frame of the door and Lily shook her head.

'It could be a Dementor' she shivered slightly and looked to Sirius pleadingly, he nodded. Ever since Lily had been in her third year she had hated them, they came to a Quidditch match down in Manchester for the player's protection and it brought something out of Lily that well, she didn't like.

'Yeah, we don't want you going back to that life again do we' Sirius said, and Lily could just make out a small smile playing across his lips. She smiled back and remained in the carriage.

'I'll come with you' Andy said confidently and he muttered 'Lumos' and his wand lit up the shadowed corridor where heads every few meters were appearing round doors.

'Whats going on?'

'Whose there?'

'Quick, there's someone dead!' a panicky voice called out, Sirius and Andy ran quickly down the corridor to where a cloaked figure lay, his face to the ground and a girl with dark brown hair knelt next to him.

'He just, he just fainted' she sobbed. Sirius and Andy glanced at each other nervously and rolled the boy over.

'Snape?' Sirius said astounded.

'James, you will work with Alice and Betsy in the Student division, so will Lily when she arrives. Now, we have word that a prophecy is in motion, it concerns one of the persons or person int his room right now' Dumbledore explained, bent back in his chair.

'I feel it is my duty to warn you all to be on your guard as all I know is that the prophecy contains a member of this order.' He went onto explain ' Now, Voldemort is growing strong and I think it would be best if you James, Betsy and Alice took up positions here, as teachers'

'What?' James sighed heavily, he looked to Dumbledore pleadingly ' Why? I hate teaching little brats'

'I remember when you were a little "BRAT" James, and if my memory serves you were more badly behaved than all the students in this school now!' Bella Figg sniped nastily, James looked unruffled then glared at her, she just chuckled. 

'And I thought Lily would knock some manners into you!' Bella said, suppressing her laughter, James looked away. 'Lily is your girlfriend, right?'

'Erm…'

'Another place, a better time I think' Dumbledore interrupted ' Now James, Bella will show you, Betsy and Alice to your quarters. Remus, I trust you with lying low for a while, meet with the wolfs at silvermoon.' Dumbledore explained, Remus nodded and left the office. James groaned, Betsy grinned eagerly and Alice shook her head at him.

'Oh shut up Alice, don't start' James said as they left the office.

'Start what?' she asked innocently, though still wearing a grin. 'You mean Lily this Lily that business?'

'Yes, that!' James answered rather loudly, earning glares from both Betsy and Bella as they went down the staircases to their quarters.

'Oh c'mon, Shes crazy about you…she always has been' Alice explained.

'If she loves me so much why did she end it?' James said, Alice looked at him strangely with a perplexed expression on her face.

'She said you finished it' 

'No, she did' James lied; Alice looked at him suspiciously and nodded.

'Oh' she said, and suddenly became severely interested in her scuffed black shoes.

Disclaimer: Hope u like! I don't own JKR's characters, I own Alice and Betsy and Andy and any characters you don't recognise…and the plot if there is one that is. Well if u review I'll write more…but if not I'll stop….well bye bye

Love Willow


	4. My roomsblue?

Evans and Potter 4

A/N: Now I understand that this story isn't getting that many reviews, if I don't get reviews for the next chapter I'll stop because I need to know that there's a purpose to all of this. Sorry, that sounded rude and ungrateful. 

Thank you for all of my ten reviews, brokendreams, lilyflower and everyone else! I love your reviews!

I don't own Lily and James *sobs* or Sirius or Lupin or Hogwarts and everything else that has a bloody TM on the bloody end (I'm not bitter) so here it is (much).

Fletcher, Sirius and Andy dragged Snape into the compartment and propped him up against the chair where his head rolled into his chest. 

'I'm not touching him' said Sirius and moved to the other side of the carriage.

'Sirius, we have to wake him, whats the spell for awakening?' Andy said lifting Snapes eyelids open, Sirius sighed. 

'Enervate' he shrugged; Andy aimed his wand between Snapes eyes and chanted 'Enervate' Snapes eyes snapped wide open, large rings of black around his eyes and he scanned around frantically.

'Where am I, where is my lord?'

'Snape!' Sirius growled ' What are you on about?' Snape suddenly became collected as he set his eyes on Sirius and when he next spoke it was in a menacing tone.

'Repeating the year are we Black?' 

Sirius lunged at him, but the brown haired girl next to him pulled him back as she did so Sirius was amazed, he weighed over 10 stone, this girl couldn't have been a day older than 15, she stared at him hard with a look of concern on her face.

'You don't hurt him, the Sirius I know doesn't take advantage of people when there down' she said sternly as Sirius' brown eyes bored into her.

'I don't even know you, get off my robes' and he pulled them from the girls reach.

'What happened?' Snape asked, his eyes residing on Andy.

'We found you in the corridor, professor. Where've you been?' 

A loud squeaky noise was heard outside of the train and Hagrids booming voice could be heard on the station platform, a scramble of students paced up and down the corridors looking for there friends.

'Come on professor, the headmaster'll know what to do you can walk can't you?' Andy said worriedly, trying to help the professor to his feet. Snape pulled his arm away irritated. 

'Thank you Hartwell but I think I can walk on my own!' and Snape swept out of the compartment. Sirius sighed, shaking his head bitterly. Andy looked out the compartment as Snape swept from the train and up to the school, he spat angrily at some first years that were shivering in the rain.

'Grow up! You're a witch for gods sake!' he said angrily to the first year girls.

'That's not like him Sirius' Andy said concernedly.

Sirius let out a short hollow laugh, 'You obviously didn't go to school with the jerk' as they made there way back to Lily, the girl with brown hair called out to them.

'Thanks Sirius' 

He nodded and Andy then said 'Who was that?'

'I dunno, some girl' Sirius shrugged and helped Andy with his trunk.

Bella led Betsy into a room next door to the staff room; it was painted a lavish pink with small golden flower patterns on the border, a large cream wardrobe and bed set were the centre piece of the room with a dresser and a small washbasin.

'Wo, I hope mine isn't pink' James said swallowing, Alice scoffed into her hand earning a disapproving look from Bella.

'Now you have to be down at the hall for 7:30 sharp, Betsy. You will be working with Madam Pompfrey, poor dear needs all the help she can get with the students this year.' Bella explained and handed over a strange key that reminded James strongly of a golden snitch.

'Bella, can I be Quidditch master?' he asked, Betsy shut her door quickly, with a look of panic on her face and Bella gave him a quizzical look as she peered down at him through her glasses. 

'Firstly, Mr Potter you may have pulled the wool over Albus' eyes but I assure you I am no fool, I remember the last time you were in charge of a group of students out there in your 7th year as Betsy McKinnon obviously still remembers!' Bella said jabbing her thumb to the pink coloured door.  James grinned, Alice shook her head at him and was about to open her mouth.

'You say a word and I'll snap your broom in half!' he said warningly, a small smile playing across his lips as he spoke to her.

'Ehem' Bella said, clearing her throat. 'Whatever "love" you two share I think it can be discussed at a better time and place!'

'WHAT? Alice?' James said astounded, he jumped and banged his head on the low hanging ceilings. 'See you made me bang my head!'

'JAMES!' Bella shrieked. 'Stop acting like you 11 years old!'

'Yes Ma'am' he snapped, glaring at her back as she turned into a corridor that was painted blue and green with pictures of mermaids and sea ornaments.

'Why are we going down to Ravenclaw?' James asked confused.

'This is where you'll stay!' Bella said, with a little nasty smile on her face. She opened the door to reveal a room painted in the same décor as the corridor with green lights and a fish tank, the covers on his tiny single bed were puke green and there was  one set of drawers and an opening in the hole with 3 hangers, there was no wash basin.

'Where am I meant to get washed?' he said, peering around the dark room.

'In the bathroom on the top corridor, with the Ravenclaw students' Bella said, looking as if Christmas had come early. 'Goodnight Professor Potter, may the students be safe, this time!' 

'Good-' the door slammed 'night'


	5. Lily had feelings for Snape!

Evans and Potter 5

James looked around his room once more, he gave a sigh as he sat down on the bed and looked out of the window where he could vaguely make out the shadows of the boats coming across on the lake.

'Poor Shcmucks!' James thought to himself ' They don't know what they're letting themselves in for!' he shook his head and began unpacking his robes.

'Bella, why are we here…. I mean really why are we here?' Alice persisted as Bella led her up a long steep stairwell into the northern part of the castle.

'To fight against Voldermort' Bella said simply, she sighed as she did battle with her robe pocket as she attempted to find Alice's room key. Alice felt colour drain her face as she swallowed hard.

'You mean, to actually go out there and do it…' She stammered awkwardly, heaving her bag onto her shoulder.

'Yes' Bella said promptly 'Here is your room, 7:30 sharp for breakfast, goodnight Alice and don't stray into anyone else's room tonight!' Bella turned on her heel and walked hurriedly back down the corridor.

Lily looked worried as Sirius escorted her up to the carriage; she was biting her nails as horse drawn sleighs up to the castle pulled them. 

'Lily, whats wrong?' he asked

'Well, Snape…hes here…and you said he mentioned something about a lord, I'm just worried that he might, well you know…betray us' She shrugged and began to stare back out the window, Sirius sighed and fixed her with a genuine look of concern.

'Lily' he began, he suddenly became very cold in his speech ' Even if he is, why the hell should we care? Snape can die for all I care…'

'SIRIUS!' she scolded 'you can't mean that, Snape might've been tortured or something and all you can think about is him dieing!' 

She was now half shrieking at him and he swallowed hard and tried to avoid her on going gaze.

'I don't like him, and besides we're not auror's just yet so lets leave the detective work to the professionals' he said angrily

'Your right Sirius' she sighed and patted him lovingly on the arm. 'I guess all my old feelings just welled up again' she sighed and looked out over the grounds. There she glimpsed the castle with its looming towers and rain littered turrets, lights shinning in the windows and Sirius nudged her in the ribs now grinning.

'Welcome home'


	6. Voldermort in the castlekills a teacherw...

Evans and Potter 6

James hung up his last robe when he heard a knock at his door, he glanced at his clock and frowned, as he wasn't expecting company, probably some little second year lost or something, he thought.

'Oh, Alice is there something wrong?' he asked, looking puzzled.

'Well, it's the Sorting I thought you might want to come down, Bella said it would be fun' she shrugged. 'Erm, James I need to tell you something as well'

'Erm…'

'Please, if I don't say this now I'll lose the nerve next time' she said hurriedly ' I still like you, I mean really like you'

'Oh…' James didn't know what to say ' Well, 'I'll see you tomorrow and I think I'll just stay in' and he didn't even think of what he was doing and closed the door on her. She swallowed and moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, she suddenly became increasingly interested in the parquet floor beneath her feet as she walked away alone.

'Now the first thing I would like to say is Welcome, welcome too all our new students and our older and hopefully much wiser 2nd years and all students above, now I am not going to pretend to you that this year hasn't been a hard one with the loss of many friends and family included' he paused for a moment of reverence and continued ' We will not pretend that Lord Voldermort is just a fairy tale used to frighten muggles I assure you he is very, very real and will kill anyone. Do not be alarmed as you are well protected within these grounds, now….'

Candles were beginning to dim all around the hall, a scuttling could be heard and a loud crashing noise reverberated of the walls as students cast nervous glances at one another, the first years were still outside or some of them at least and a loud scream emitted a young girls mouth.

'Its him! Its Lord Voldermort!'

Screams began to fill the hall and students hurried away from the tables and ran to the doors but Dumbledores voice shouted out, as he stood up pointing his wand in the air.

'SILENCE!'

'Calmly, will prefects lead your students to the dorm rooms immediately and remain there until I call for you' and he, professor McGonagal, Alice and Professor Snape headed to the porchway where students were cowered in a corner, Professor Lavender was lay at a funny angle on the floor, her wand several meters away. Dumbledore bent down beside her, fearing the inevitable, with Alice, Snape and McGonagal looking behind him pensively.

'She is dead, Minerva'

Professor McGonagals eyes began to water, she glanced to Snape and glared at him as she turned on her heel and headed down the corridor.  

'Students, Professor Alice will take you to your rooms for the night' the students were all crying, some boys had straight faces though it looked like the colour had been drained out of their cheeks. Alice glanced at Elizabeth Lavenders cold dead body and tried to collect herself together as she gathered the students' together ' C'mon girls' she said soothingly to some tear stricken first year girls in the corner of the balcony.

'Why?' a first year piped up

'What do you mean?' said Alice, this was not what she had expected of teaching having to deal with murder on her first night and having to tell first years who and what Voldermort was.

'Because…Because…'

'He just likes it' a voice from behind them said, it was Sirius and he was stood with an arm around Lily.

'Sirius? Lily?' Alice said, blinking once or twice ' You saw in the corridor then?' Lily nodded sadly, dabbing at her eyes.

'Sirius is right, he just likes it…he thinks it gives him power' Lily sighed then suddenly brightened up and moved over to the little first year boy who had so bravely asked.

'You may not understand now but when you grow older I promise you that you still won't understand why he does it, gets people out of the way who might be a threat to him many think but, you'll be safe here' she smiled and the boy nodded, wiping his eyes dry with his robe sleeve.

'That teacher wasn't safe' a cold voice called out from the group of first-years. 'Hah! Safe? The only thing less safe would be being a death eater in his inner circle' a boy with blonde hair and cold blue eyes stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Malfoy, should've known' Sirius murmured darkly as the boy made his way to the front 'You Lucius's son?' 

'Yes, my father thinks Voldermort will one day rule Hogwarts'

Some girls winced; Alice made a furious advance towards him

'Shut up! Get to your room! Up the stairs, to your left!' she snapped at him, she turned to the other first years with a much softer tone ' Now, if you follow Malfoy up the stairs take a left and it's the first door on the left' she pointed up the stairwell to a lilac door with "GUEST" embossed on it in gold. The first years nodded and Alive watched them up the stairs until they were out of site and safely in their rooms, she turned to Lily and Sirius.

'Not what I expected, where's Fletch?' she asked curiously peering over Sirius' shoulder.

'Hes gone to the owlrey, Jo'll be worried you know how she is' Sirius answered

Alice nodded, she cast a glance back down the corridor in which they'd came and noticed that the doors had been locked, she sighed and looked back to Lily.

'James is different Lily, what happened to him?' Alice asked boldly Lily was about to launch into a full explanation of her being pregnant and James not wanting anything to do with it and her past but Sirius saved her.

'Just stressed, a mean he lives with Michelle Jones you can't get anymore stressed than that'

Alice laughed, but her eyes strained to the locked door where Lizzie Lavenders body now lay, Lily too looked back and stifled a sob as she wiped her nose. There was silence between the three of them.

Lily stumbled on the stairs as she walked up from her quarters, and someone she had hoped not to bump into ever again suddenly caught her.

'Careful, its late you shouldn't be wandering' around at night not with death in the air'

Hope u like!

JKR owns all, I own the peeps you don't recognise and the plot if there is one now if you like this fic then please be nice and review!

Thanks greatly to all my reviewers! You absolutely ROCK the Hp film set, keeping me happy all the way through the year!


	7. Verbal Actions

Authors Note: Thank you to all the fantastic reviewers you all rule! This part is mainly Lily and her love things…. it's a pg-13 because its kinda got one word which might not be suitable for young 'ens so I 'ave warned thee, take care on journeys such as life you never know who you'll fall in love with next…

JKR owns all

I own the plot and all the characters you don't recognise, Tropical Fishy owns Joanna Gilles (Jo)

Here it is

Hope u like!

'I'm fine, I just-' Lily began, she looked up into the darkness and she recognised the eyes staring back at her.

'James!' she said angrily ' Let go of me!' and she pulled out of his reach.

'Oh, its you' he said in an angry tone ' Got into Sirius' pants yet then?'

She hit him across the face hard.

'How dare you!' she half screeched, her breathing heavy and James staggered backwards.

'Well, you hit hard' he said moving his jaw back into place. 'Learnt how do use a condom properly yet?'

'Shut it, Potter you're the one who was immature!' She spat at him

'Look, I didn't come here for an old school argument Evans; I'm going down to the kitchens. Night!' and he turned away from her.

'Haven't changed much, have you?'' she yelled at his retreating back, a head suddenly popped round the "GUEST" door.

'Some of us are tryin' to sleep here professors' Malfoy said, he then began to grin to himself causing to show his gleaming white teeth in the dark. ' Oh lovers tiff, sorry I interrupted professors'

'Shut up, is it you Malfoy? Get back inside' Lily snapped irritably, and Malfoy gave a small chuckle to himself and closed the door.

'I'm going back to my room' Lily said huffily and made her way back to the Astronomy tower room which she shared with Sirius, James called to her.

'I wish Sirius good luck with a bitch like you!'

'For your information, I'm not dating Sirius, now NIGHT!' and that was the end of there, heated conversation.

Malfoy wondered to himself how many times he'd see that happen before they actually kissed.

Lily stormed into her room, flung her coat down on the bed and collapsed into a chair and Sirius was wide awake stood by the window.

'Rough time with James, then?' he said, Lily nodded.

'Sirius, what did you tell James exactly about us?'

'Well I said to him I was your friend and I would never leave you, why?' Sirius explained.

'He thinks I'm dating you, you know what he never takes a hint does he? I mean you were dating Jo, I was dating him with Michelle always flirting with him!' Lily ranted, a barn owl landed on the windowsill ad Sirius began to stroke its long golden feathers.

'Lil' the past is the past I stand by my word. I will stay with you until both the baby has been born and this evil has passed over your heads.' He smiled at her, embracing her warmly.

'Thank you Sirius, I know I can always count on you' she smiled at him sleepily and broke away quickly as her eyes met his.

'Well goodnight Sirius, its school tomorrow' and she dived into the bathroom more quickly than she would have done had the circumstances been normal...

…

Sun shinning, frost clearing and on the whole an excited buzz among the students as they made their ways down to breakfast. Sirius had spent most of the morning depicting which robe to wear for his first class and Lily had finally persuaded him not to wear the lilac one with embroidered daisies on the back.

'But I like it, and my mother liked it' he protested playfully as Lily chucked him a long black robe with magenta cuffs and a tall sleek red pointed wizards hat.

'I look like a clown!' he sighed looking at himself in the long robes, 'I'm not wearing the hat, I refuse to wear the hat!'

'Alright' Lily said 'But you have to wear the black robes, I always like my wizards in black robes.' She hummed merrily to herself as she picked out an elegant lilac robe for herself.

'Now I'm scared, since when did I become your wizard, Ms Evans?' Sirius said playfully.

'Hate to interrupt this…this moment in your life Black but Dumbledore wants is in the hall immediately and who an earth are you talking to?' Snape demanded, peering round the doorway which Sirius caught as to not let Snape look any further.

'No one Snape, I'll be down in a minute' Sirius said, attempting a smile.

'Sirius whose at he door there's an awful draft in the bathroom already' Lily called, Snape temporally froze and looked from Sirius to the ajar bathroom door.

'You leave her alone Black, shes not yours' Snape said and he turned to go

'Like shes yours eithier Snape!' Sirius growled and Snape froze, he then collected himself and walked away.


	8. Lily's with Fletch?

Chapter 8

Authors Note: I am replacing chapter 8 with this chapter. So that it clears away from Snape/Lily totally. Its gonna be a Fletch/Lily for a while. Paige, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell belong to Spelling enterprises and their owners. Lily and James belong to Rowling and WB. SB and RL and AD and MM and SS belong to Rowling and WB and Bloomsbury publishing. The reason it went a snape way is that my friend uploaded that chapter for me. I told her what I didn't want and she went ahead and wrote it. Laterdayz

Love Willow

I own Andy, the students and Allice.

Here it goes

Lily shuffled her papers on her desk, straightened her pencil pot and settled herself down behind the overwhelming desk. She had felt too nervous to eat anything so shed missed the sorting and her breakfast. This had been her dream ever since she was a little girl, marching up and down in front of a blackboard and pointing out angles a and b.

Although history of magic wasn't teaching maths it was certainly something she felt proud to do, a mean for the past 4 months she'd sat in her apartment refusing to speak to anyone except her cousin, Louanne Hall who was getting married next week.

'Oh god' Lily said, as she remembered Louannes wedding 'I'll be working; we'll all be working. Oh god.'

'Knock, knock' said Fletcher, Lily looked up startled 'Who'll be working?'

'Oh, Fletch' she sighed 'didn't see you there'

'Yeah well, whats up Lil'? Seen Snape lately?' he said, beginning to grin as he picked up her pencil pot. Lily eye him suspiciously as her lip began to twitch into a grin.

'Why?' she said slowly, grabbing the pencil pot of Fletch.

'Oh, he was asking about you. He nearly called you Professor Snape' Fletch said laughing, Lily shook her head.

'I'll kill him. I've never even hinted to him that I was ever vaguely interested, he will never get the message' Lily said, it was true, partly. Her life as a deatheater had never been a wholesome one, although she wasn't about to let onto Fletch about her deatheater life and what she did during her time as one of the servants.

'Ah give him time, you gonna go all crazy again? Curse words under your breath, muttering darkly, stating things about yourself that aren't true?' Fletch asked worried.

'No, Snape isn't going to get to me this time. I promise you' she tossed her hair away from her face. 'So, that lie you told Sirius, about us. I think it was highly unfair of you to use Jo you know' Fletch looked at her sceptically

'Why? I used _her_ to piss Sirius of, you know' Fletch shrugged ' I love winding him up' Lily glared at him, rolling her eyes.

' Yeah well he's not in the best of moods at the moment, I suggest you stay out of his way.' Lily explained and all of a sudden the bell for morning lessons rang.

'See you Fletch' Lily said hurriedly and he disappeared from the classroom.

Sirius straightened his hat and as the class filed in he shuffled the papers on his desk and opened the register book.

'Atkins'

'Here sir'

'Brown, Sara'

'Yes sir'

'Brown, Nicky'

'What sir?' a brown haired boy in the front row said, looking suddenly bashful under Sirius puzzled stare he said ' yes sir'

'Doris'

'Yes sir'

'Halliwell'

'Yes sir' three voices piped up from the front row, three girls each beaming with long dark hair.

'Lewis'

'Black, daft name' he said, he was a fair-haired boy at the back of the glass with a stupid grin on his face.

'My names daft is it Mr Lewis?' Sirius said sighing ' You are all 15 I believe, well I'll leave the register and let you know something about me Mr Lewis'

'Oh god here we go, a story to frighten the class' Phoebe Halliwell complained, leaning on her elbow.

'No, no. I'm just gonna list a few unusual names that's all Miss Paige' Sirius explained. 'This is Dfence against the dark arts so I'll start with a few dark names'

'Mordred the deceiver, from King Arthurs court. Who created Mordred?'

' Queen Mab of the mythical magical kingdom during the 8th century' Piper Halliwell said

'Correct, a point for Ravenclaw house. Then there is Guffwad, a 13th century warlord from France, known back then as Gaul. Who tried to destroy the warlord?' Sirius asked

'The muggles, of what was know then, mrinklset and now Versailles. Due to an uprising among peoples of Mrinklset the warlord was destroyed by a dagger being pierced through his heart.' Lewis said.

'Ah so the smart mouth does posses knowledge?' the class laughed.

'And now to modern day, Voldermort' Sirius announced.

The class was quiet. Sirius didn't mention it again. He continued with his scheduled lesson plans.

Next chapter, hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Lily Explains

AN: Sorry "ME" Its not going in that direction trust me! I as a very big Lily fan myself will not have her have anything to do with that creep. Since I am like Lily way more than is natural that its scary I can suss out where shes headed and it aint into the arms of Slytherine Snape. James will come more into it during the next chapter, this is the Lily explanation and the James one is next. Can't you tell I'm female? J

JKR and WB own everything! 

I own the people who don't belong to them!

Here it goes! I suck at writing but if you guys enjoy it I'll keep writing! PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW R&R&R&R&R&R&R! Please!

Lily collapsed down on her bed, teaching was hard no matter how easy McGonagal made it look it was still hard and so exhausting for someone who hadn't even reached there 24th birthday. Lily also got the impression that Snape was taking a fancy to her, the second this thought entered her mind she began pacing the room and muttering things like 'No, not this time' 'I'm not going through it again' She was in the middle of acting like a crazy person when Sirius walked in with a new friend, a girl with long silver hair and grey eyes, wearing glasses and a grey two-piece.

'Ah Lily, I forgot you'd be here.' Sirius said suddenly, Lily was still muttering things under her breath. 'Lil' are you ok?'

'I mean he wouldn't still fancy me, sure heavens no, I humiliated him at that prom so he knows not to come near me.' Lily said to herself flopping down onto her bed, burying her head under a pillow.

'Erm, Anne come back tomorrow. Lil' needs some TCP' Sirius explained.

'First Jo then this girl. Whoa you do keep 'em fresh don't ya' she said in her American accent.

'Please, I'll call you' he said, opening the door for her. Anne stormed out, her glasses pushed up her nose.

Sirius slammed the door and sat in the comfy armchair next to Lily's bed, conjuring himself a glass of wine he listened to Lily tell him why she was acting like a crazy person.

' He nearly called you Snape; I'll kill him if he starts this again, hes doing it to get at me. Lil' I'm sorry, hes…I wish I could just…' Sirius made violent actions with his arms before taking a huge gulp of wine to calm him down.

'Oh sorry, I mean you left that life behind a very long time ago, whats he playin' at?' Sirius sighed 'He knows your no longer a deatheater, I'll murder him Lil' If he touches you in anyway, anyway at all. Tell me!'

'Sirius, I can deal with him on my own. Its James I need your help with' Lily sighed, her knees tucked into her chest and her hair tied in a ponytail. Sirius looked up at her, h placed the wine glass down on the table and stroked a hair away from her face, sitting next to her.

'I can't understand why James would let you go' he said, stroking her cheek.

'Many reasons, all as stupid as the next. He thought I was pure, good, and innocent. When he found out about the baby he was delighted' she said, now stood against the wall next to the window. 'Then Dumbledore found me out, announced it to the whole auror meeting, I was lucky to escape with my life' Lily explained heavily. 'I killed my own parents Sirius, not his not yours but mine. I murdered my own flesh and blood, he ditched me when he found out and knew that the child was to be worse than me.'

'I didn't know that' Sirius said quietly. 'James got pretty mad then?' 

'Oh yeah, then I converted to Auror, he still didn't trust me' she laughed

'How does James know that the child will be evil?' Sirius asked

'I don't know' Lily lied.


	10. A flw in the impervius curseloveand jame...

**AuthorsNote: RE-DONE!! RE-WRITTEN!! IMPROVED!! **

**Synopsis: Sirius decides that no matter what happened between his two best friends he will get them back together. James explains the relationship from his pov. Prequel coming soon.**

**Don't own anyone apart from the peeps you don't recognise.**

**Lou**

**Aka Arthurs Merlin**

**:Chapter 10:**

**Flaw of Impervius was love**

Lily sighed, she felt warm and safe talking to Sirius like this, it felt as though James was talking to her and reassuring her as Sirius words comforted her. The warm embers of a dying sun had by now been replaced qith a dazzling moon, illuminating the eerie limits of the forbidden forest.  

'He's a bit of a plonker sometimes, hes my best friend, what he did to you I find-'

'Sirius,' Lily said firmly 'you don't have to side with me, you and James have been through a lot too.' She stood up and looked awkwardly towards the clock. 

'We talked till late, we haven't done that since we were 17,' she laughed, and then becoming solemn 'I'm sure your lady friend misses you already.' 

'Oh that,' Sirius laughed quietly 'nah, she can wait,'

'Goodnight, Padfoot,' she added using his old nickname 'I have to speak to James in the morning, even though I'm not looking forward to it,'

'I'll talk to him, he loves you, I just have to make him see it,' Sirius smiled and he left, with that Lily curled up beneath her covers and didn't bother to change. Lily fell into a peaceful sleep, else where Sirius was on the way back to his own room when he realised James was most probably still awake. 

He rapped on the door patiently, awaiting James to open up, when he didn't Sirius knocked even harder and was met with a disgruntled James. 

'Padfoot?' James said, squinting in the darkness, Sirius sighed, typical James not to have his glasses to hand.

'Accio glasses,' 

'You really should keep 'em by your bed,' Sirius laughed as James handed him a steaming mug of coffee, then turning more serious 'James, I've come to see you about Lily,' 

James sighed and took a seat at his desk, with Sirius settling himself down on the edge of James' four-poster, watching James carefully in the patchy light emitted from the candle on James bedside table.

'I don't have anything to say about that,' James said quickly 'all that I do have to say is that I didn't know her as well as I thought I did,'

'James we all knew she was a deatheater, just because of that, just because she was under the imperious curse you-'

'That's just it,' James sighed, leaning his head on his hands, then rummaging his fingers through his hair 'she wasn't' he added looking at Sirius.

'God,' James sighed frustrated, then running his hands over his face 'I still love her, but after, after she killed her own parents I had my doubts if she was the same Lily I fell in love with.'

'Why were you so mean to her then? I mean, sure a deatheater but-'

'I thought you of all people would understand the meaning of Deatheaters murdering someone close to you!' James snapped, and Sirius looked away.

'Sorry,' James mumbled 'I shouldn't have said that,'

'No you bloody well shouldn't have,' Sirius roared

'You, of all people know what Deatheaters are like, that child will be just as bad as she was,'

'You can't know that, Lily was under a spell,'

'She wasn't Padfoot, she was-' James paused 'she wasn't, she was the spy, the only other Auror who knew was Peter, and Peter wasn't exactly going to rat out Lily now was he?'

'No,' Sirius admitted 'if she hadn't been a deatheater, would you have gone through with marrying her?' Sirius added, with a slight note of hope in his voice. 

'I'll never know now, will I?' James shrugged

_Yes you will know, thought Sirius, I'm not letting you two ruin something you both love, even if I loose you both in the process._

'I'll see you in the morning Padfoot, I have to teach second years in a little while,' and Sirius left James alone, Sirius was frustrated, for many months now Sirius had tried to stop himself from dwelling on the memory of Alizèe and their daughter, Jen. Sirius found peace in his own room, a lovely room that was painted dark purple and a large poster of Black Sabbath had been pinned up next to his bed. Sirius smiled at the motionless Ozzy Osbourne, for a muggle band they weren't half bad, he admitted.  Vled Morld Tor still ruled as number one rock band, Sirius chuckled to himself as he clambered into bed, alone. Knew I should've gone back for Vivienne, he thought furiously, noticing the cold patch next to him. 

 **Authors Note: Please Read and Review!!! Really appreciate it!******


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This is not my best work admittedly and I should've been updating more regularly but what with new family commitments and work going on I haven't had the time to update a lot. But I have found myself having a spare few hours so I have decided to update as much as possible while the peace and quiet is good.

I don not own a thing. All characters belong to JKR and WB (Corporate assholes sometimes, but we still love them!!)

James awoke when the sunshine flooded through his window and birds were chattering loudly on the windows ledge. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned then glanced at his alarm clock. It read 7.15. Far too early for any witch or wizard to be up and about on a school day, James chuckled to himself.

Pulling the covers closer to his head he shut his eyes once more peacefully, but it wasn't long before a sharp knock at the door aroused him from his half semi-conscious state.

'Mr Potter, breakfast,' a voice chirped cheerily

James quickly got out of bed and slipped his crimson robe on so he could answer the door.

'We has brought you your breakfast, Sir,' the house elf said merrily holding a tray out laden with eggs, bacon and toast 'part of the service here at Hogwarts,'

James took the tray delicately and placed it on the desk by the door.

'Thank you,' James said 'that'll be all,'

And the house elf sunk into a tremendously low bow and exited the doorway.

James, now fully awake, picked at his breakfast until it was time to prepare for his first class at 9.15, and as the clock read 8.30 James disappeared down to his classroom.

Sirius Black had never been punctual; it was a virtue he was in great lacking of. Many of his professors had commented during his years at Hogwarts that he was as punctual as the white rabbit. Sirius knew his first class didn't begin till 10.15 and was glad of the lie in after his late talk with Lily last night. The one thing playing on Sirius' mind as he awoke was James' words. They sent a chill down his spine, the information that Lily may not have been under the imperious curse was difficult and terrifying to believe.

Lily had always prided herself on getting an early start every morning and she felt that her new responsibilities as a teacher were the most important thing in her life now. This would still be very daunting to her and in fact she was a little nervous. Remembering only too well her first day of Hogwarts Lily began to feel as nervous as a first year all over again. She sat next to Roberta Spierre, one of the Charms teachers who was tucking into very little Lily noticed. She held her head high and was sipping a cup of warmed pumpkin juice by the looks of it. Lily looked up and down the table at the various professors then cast her gaze over the great hall.

There was excited chatter from the tables about the first day of the term and at the same time yet there was a chilling mood almost being masked by the gay laughter.

'Miss Evans, you look radiant this morning,' Professor Clark said, who had taught Lily, Herbology, in her final years at Hogwarts. He was a short wizard with silky short black hair and piercing blue eyes and ears that stuck out an odd angle and overall Lily had always thought he looked like an oversized cartoon baby dragon.

'Thank you Professor, but I don't feel it,'

'Its Andrew now, Lily, no more professor nonsense. You've been away from Hogwarts too long my dear,'

Lily nodded

As more students filed into the hall breakfast began to draw to a close and Professor McGonagall swept down the rows of tables handing out timetables for the first term.

James wandered into his classroom and began to set up. He wasn't nervous and he found thoughts of Lily and their son floating to the top of his mind.


End file.
